


A Drop of Addiction

by wonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, wonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonu/pseuds/wonu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo doesn't know how it began anymore. He doesn't know how many months it's been like this, but what he does know is that he's addicted and he doesn't want it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Addiction

The soft sounds of moans fill the room. It's the middle of the night, hours since he made his nightly visit and Wonwoo doesn't know how it began anymore. He doesn't know how many months it's been like this, but what he does know is that he's addicted and he doesn't want it to stop. Wonwoo groans into the room, long fingers gripping at white sheets when a rush of pain burns through the side of his neck. The weight of a body on top of him holds him down, blond hair next to his face all he can make out beyond the pale, smooth skin of his shoulder and _\-- oh fuck_. He has to bite down on his lower lip, blood dribbling down the side of his neck as an exhilarant rush fills Wonwoo's veins, and it's warm and a sensation he's gotten used to by now. 

The pain slows down to a gentle, pleasant sting before it disappears completely, only a dull throb left behind before his eyes meet with a pair of dark bronze eyes staring back at him. A pair of blood red lips curve into a smile, a tongue licking off the residue and god, Wonwoo is nothing less than transfixed.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks, swallowing back, his heart still racing in his chest.

A grin. "I already fed on you a lot tonight... If I do it too much there won't be anything left for tomorrow, idiot." He's reminded and Wonwoo grunts, displeased.

"But Jihoon..."

The blond shushes him with a soft kiss to his full lips, a sweet mixture of copper and warmth on the back of his tongue.

"No buts, you know the rules," Jihoon whispers against his lips, smiling still and Wonwoo knows he loves it when he gets needy like this.

"Fine.." Wonwoo agrees quietly, leaning up to seal their mouths together in a slow, open mouthed exchange that always makes his heart pound and his fingers twitch. He could spend hours just kissing Jihoon like this, and has on several occasions. 

Jihoon had been the one who'd introduced him to the concept of vampires in reality-- of course he'd seen the movies, read the books, but when he'd come to him one night, dying from desecation, Wonwoo couldn't explain it, but he'd offered up his blood like it was nothing. He could've died that night, he realized later. Jihoon had drank a little too much and had made him pass out, but Wonwoo woke up the morning after, being taken care of in his darkened bedroom and since then, they'd made it a regular occurrence. So regular that it hadn't taken long for Wonwoo to fall head over heels in love.

Jihoon breaks the kiss slowly as he sits back on Wonwoo's lap, tongue running across his lips and Wonwoo's hands move along his thighs and over the well shaped curve of his ass, admiring his naked body. Although his skin was cold usually, every time he'd fed, he'd warm up for some time and his skin would flush, seeming almost alive. His chest was defined, his stomach taut and skin so beautifully smooth Wonwoo couldn't believe he was real sometimes.

"Like what you see?" the vampire on top of him grins, smug because Wonwoo doesn't hide how much he admires his ethereal beauty. 

"Love what I see," Wonwoo counters with a low chuckle and sits himself up to be closer to him, chest to chest to feel that warmth of his own blood rushing through Jihoon's veins. The other's arms wind around his shoulders and he kisses him again, a ravenous, but short exchange leaving him wanting more.

"Where do you get all this cheesiness from hm? I don't remember you being like this at the start," Jihoon mumbles between their lips, a tease on his tongue as it swipes across a plump lower lip.

Wonwoo runs his hands slowly up his lover's warmed body and looks up into those enchanting eyes fondly. "What, do you hate it?"

The vampire takes a moment to consider it, eyebrows arching in a playful manner before he nods. "Yeah, I really hate it, it's gross," Jihoon whispers and he knows he doesn't mean it, amused, more than anything because it's always like this.

Wonwoo had never asked about that night, why he'd come to him specifically, but he felt like he didn't need to ask when he was with him like this. They shared a special bond no one could touch, no one could break and Wonwoo doesn't want to question it, content with leaving things just the way they were and he knows it might cause some trouble in the long run, but for right now he doesn't care. They were making it work. And no one at work asked questions about why Wonwoo constantly wore a band aid on his neck, playing it off as a chronic disease he got treatment for and people seemed to buy it. No one ever really wanted to get to know him well enough, it seemed.

Jihoon would stay over at his place while he worked sometimes, coming back to him during the nights and spending the evenings like a normal couple, even though they were pretty extraordinary.

"I love you..." Wonwoo mutters softly, their lips touching in several more little kisses that make his skin tingle with goosebumps all over and Jihoon's hands roam down over his chest slowly while their mouths knead in an indulgent little exchange. 

"I love you too," Jihoon whispers after a few long moments of silence and it was the first time he'd said it out loud. Wonwoo's heart is in his throat, swallowing back thickly as an intense rush of euphoria floods through him, happiness filling every inch of his body and he grins wide, arms winding around his lover's narrow waist tightly.

"You love me," he teases softly which earns him a tight yank of dark hair, piercing eyes staring him down with a narrow look. "Shut up," Jihoon hisses with a laugh, despite himself and moves down to the other side of Wonwoo's neck to sink his teeth into the skin, drawing just a little more blood into his system and the rush is unbelievable.

Wonwoo knows he's going to have to take a few days off work because of that, but god, it was so worth it he didn't even care.


End file.
